


Coffee Love

by Sora_197



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Best Friend Penelope, Cafe shop, F/M, Fem!Spencer, sexy derek, shy Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_197/pseuds/Sora_197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't like the women Derek usually dated but her awakward smiles and rambling made him want her even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Love

Derek Morgan was tired. Today was his only day off, and all he wanted to really do was catch up on his missed sleep. But he felt bad for Clooney, his Rottweiler; Derek couldn't remember the last time he had took the dog to the dog park. Usually Mrs. Hill (the nicest old lady in the world/the best pet sitter) would take Clooney for a morning walk and an afternoon walk everyday. 

SoDerek forced himself out of the warm bed to the shower. Showers felt nice. Sometimes when BAU were on a case there really wasn't enough time to take a nice, hot shower. 

Ten (amazing) minutes later Derek started the hunt for his own jogging clothes. Derek figured he might as well get a work out (not that he needed one) while taking Clooney out. 

Derek was starting to tie his shoes and let out a sharp whistle to call his dog. Not even a second later Clooney was running towards Derek with his red leash in his slobbering mouth. Next thing Derek knew he was on the floor where Clooney had ran into him in his haste to go outside. 

Derek laughed hard, it was nice to get away from all of the evil in the world and  relax at home with his boy. 

"Okay boy! We're going right now." Derek laughed as he pushed the massive dog off him. "Maybe we should start putting you on a diet, you're getting kinda fat."

Derek lifted up an eyebrow when the dog finally got off him and seemed to sulk.

  But that ended fast when Clooney heard the door open and the tiny metal click when the leash hooked onto his collar and proceeded to drag his owner outside.

  And they were off on a brisk jog towards the dog park. 

******

It took about 5 minutes to jog to the park and Derek hadn't even broken a sweat.

It seems everyone came to the park today; it was quite packed for only being 10am on a Sunday. 

Derek looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing a gaggle of young women with their rat-dogs.

 The man flashed the group one of his signature smiles. 

That seemed like a signal to the females as they started to move as one towards him, but as they started to come closer Derek was yanked forward. 

The force of the sudden tug made him let go of Clooney's leash, and the dog was running across the park not even a second later.

"Shit! Clooney! Stop! Clooney?!"

The man yelled as he ran to get his dog, but the Rottweiler just kept running. Derek didn't understand--he had trained Clooney himself and his dog never disobeyed him.

His legs started to burn as he pumped them; the park was bigger then he had first thought, and he had barely caught a glimpse of the big dog as he dashed around some bushes. 

Derek knew Clooney wouldn't attack any dogs or owners, but his large size and breed put people on edge. 

Derek ran towards the cluster of tall bushes and managed to barely stop himself from hitting a tree. Planting his hands on the trunk Derek took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself, to not worry about his dog. 

"Sir? Is this your canine?" A woman's voice asked, it took Derek a minute to realize the voice was coming from behind the tree. Stepping around the tree he was greeted with the sight of his dog stretching himself aross this woman's picnic blanket, eating what looked like dog treats and laying next to a standard red poodle.

"Sir?" The woman questioned in an cautious tone.

"Yeah, I mean yes that's my dog Clooney." Derek's eyes shifted from his dog to the young woman talking to him. The first thing he really noticed was her large doe like eyes and her extremely curly hair as it curled around her ears. 

Derek cleared his throat and called to his dog when he realized he was staring. Clooney only lifted his massive head and huffed before he dragged his body up. He took his time as he walked towards his owner and leaned on  his leg.   

"You know the reason Rottweilers lean on people is a because long ago when they were bred to be drovers, they would lean against the cattle to get them to move in a particular direction." The woman stated absent mindedly.

"Really now, I just thought Clooney was being lazy." Derek jokes and flashes the woman (if he really could call her that; she didn't look over 19 tops) a bright smile as he looks up, but the girl-woman wasn't paying him attention as she started to dig in her bag. 

Clooney was right next to the woman, as was her dog, in hardly a second. Derek tried to call his dog back, but Clooney was already eating the treats out of the woman's hand. 

"It's fine, they're heathy canine treats." The woman stated as she started to stand up; that's when he realized the woman was wearing a sweater vest with a long white button up underneath. She definitely wasn't dressed like most people at the park. 

"Derek. Derek Morgan." He told the woman as he held out his hand for a hand shake. The woman stared at it blankly. 

"Oh--umm, not to come to off rude, but I don't like touching people." The woman told him when all she did was start packing up her things. 

"Nah, it's cool, and sorry about Clooney again." Derek smiled, the woman was tall and had a slender built. She was different and Derek liked it. He had only met a hand full of woman who didn't try to throw themselves at him the moment he smiled.

"Hey what's your name?" Derek called to the woman who started to walk away when he was thinking. 

The woman turned and her red lips twitched in an awkward smile. It was like she wasn't used to smiling--Derek wanted to change that. One arm precariously juggled her bag and a large tome while the other, bearing her dog's leash, carefully reached up to brush a fiery curl behind her ear. 

"Spencer Reid." She called back before turning around a walking to her-- to Spencer's destination.  Derek took a deep breath and smirked when he looked down at Clooney.

Dogs definitely helped to get girls, and this one Derek wanted to get to know more, but before he could continue that train of thought his phone beeped. He could only sigh as it confirmed his suspicions; it was time to get back to work. But after today Derek felt more refreshed. 

******* 

She needed to get away from her apartment where her mother and and her live-in nurse stayed with her. It was a peaceful place and on the floor below was Spencer's castle of tomes and coffee. A place passed down to her from the original owner--Auntie Jane. 

But today was a bad day for her mother, she was confused and angry today;days like today weren't many and when they did happen it hurt Spencer terribly when her own mother didn't know who she was.

So Spencer Reid planned to spend the day out with her red poodle Louisa, named after the author of "Little Women" and "Little Men"--Louisa May Alcott.  

But you see there was a slight flaw in Spencer's plans of spending the day away from the comforts of her apartment (she had already read all of the books in her shop).

Spencer was what many considered anti-social because it was so difficult to bond with people her age; she didn't understand them and they didn't understand her either. 

It might of had to do with going to high school is Las Vegas when she was barely a teen. Her eccentric mind gave her the ability to bypass everyone in her age group, and it was both a blessing and a curse.

The teens at her high school didn't know how to treat her. The boys made it seem like she was an alien and the girls saw her as prey and competition (competition of what she didn't know). 

When she started college in her teens, she'd understood that that's how people treat things that were different, but her thing had a heavy label--genius. 

Girls still treated her the same, but how boys started to see her changed. When she talked them or demonstrated why she held the label of genius they became uncomfortable and felt inferior, making them lash out at the teen. 

Spencer was shaken from her deep train of thought when she heard Lousia whimper and noticed the dog looking at her. 

"It's okay girl." Spencer tried to reassure her loyal dog. Looking around she realized her legs had led her to the busy dog park.

She gripped her bag strap a little tighter before taking a deep breath and relaxing a little. Some fresh air and a new book was what she needed after all.

Owner and pet walked on the outskirts of the park before finding a nice area behind some bushes. 

They were there for an hour or two before something unusual happened; a large dog--Rottweiler after she  categorized the beast's mass and color--came to a sitting stop in front of where she and Lousia were sitting.

Tongue lolling out the its sloppy mouth, it walked over to to Spencer's poodle and dropped down and stretched out on her blanket.  

For a minute or two Spencer sat in a confused daze before hearing a male voice curse so she called to him--maybe he was the owner of the strange dog.

Her breath got caught in her throat at the handsome specimen of man that appeared. He was the kind of man she could see the cheerleaders at her old high school would lust for, the kind she made feel alienated.

When she asked him if the dog was his, all Spencer received was a blank look before he rushed out an answer; she had probably make him feel uncomfortable at some point, Spencer thought bitterly. There was an awkward silence that fell over them, before he broke be calling his dog--Clooney.

Spencer looked down as she started to pack her things up and began to spew some random fact about Rottweilers. She was packed in seconds,but she stopped to offer Louisa a treat and to Clooney who appeared next to her. 

She had reject the man's hand too after she tried to reassure the owner that it was alright and the treats were healthy ones (she had made herself), and she was up and walking, but not before giving the attractive man, Derek Morgan, her name.

If she had been more outgoing maybe they could have gone on a date, but in the end men like him didn't voluntarily spend time with awkward girls like Spencer Reid. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so please be nice and tell me if u guys liked the different point of views or if u only want one pov.


End file.
